Vogue
by Lexi201
Summary: After an accident,Sakura is forced to become the assistant of famous international model,Sasuke Uchiha.He's the rich handsome Adonis,she's the smart middle class girl next door.He makes fun of her,she insults his ego.Looks like Sasuke's met his match!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Well this weekend I got a new inspiration for a story, soooooo Vouge was created! XD yay for new fics!:D Don't worry, the Slave Girl wont be forgotten, and I'll still continue:) But for now, enjoy my latest fic.

* * *

><p>"Great I'm down to my last penny...again. At this rate, I won't have enough money for laundry let alone food." She brushed a pink strand from her face, giving a heavy sigh. Sakura Haruno was in her second year of college, and not just any college, but Konoha Leaf University. KLU was the one of the most elite universities in Japan, not to mention the most expensive. Usually only sons and daughters of rich entrepreneurs and very wealthy families come to KLU, but her brains let her get in with a scholarship, even then she barely got by on it. She had a job at the Fire Leaf Cafe, but it didn't pay enough. Besides, waiting tables, and being called "excuse me", was starting to get on her nerves. She looked at the clock in her dorm room. "5:15", she sighed, knowing it was almost time for work.<p>

She tugged on her black frame glasses and put her hair in a messy bun. She pulled on a white shirt, blue jeans and got her green apron with the cafe logo on it. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, and examined her face. She had the usual dark circles from late night studying and stress. Her complexion wasn't so bad, there was a zit or two, but otherwise, smooth fair skin. Her green eyes were always hidden behind her "nerdy" frames. Yup, she fit the perfect description for "classic geek". It wasn't her fault, she just didn't have a reason to be all glammed up and nice, or the money. Besides, why should she look all cute and pretty just to be waiting on tables and mixing coffee? She glanced at the clock.

"5:20, ten minutes to get there."

Sakura grabbed her ipod, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ok just one more pose and we're finished," said the camera man. Sasuke Uchiha smirked as a female model was put next to him for the picture. She was a blonde with huge boobs, tiny waist, nice hips, you know, the ideal model. Sasuke Uchiha, a second year college student, and son to one of the richest business men in Japan, not to mention a drop dead gorgeous international model. His sculpted six-pack abs, finely chiseled chin, money, and bad-boy attitude made him the hottest piece of eye-candy at KLU. He had a total of seventeen fan clubs, and a few websites created by fans, all which added to his overly-sized ego.<p>

The blonde smiled seductively as she was positioned in his embrace. His face inches away from hers as they looked into each other's eyes. He was shirtless, and wore dark jeans, his boxers slightly peeping knew he had her right where he wanted her. No girl could deny his good looks. Flashes of white light consumed both bodies as the picture was taken. The blond bit her bottom lip as if to entice him more. He knew where this would lead to, it always had the same ending. He would use turn on his charm, and lead this girl back to his dorm room for a night of drinking and late-night fun. Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't be leaving alone today.

"Alright Sasuke you can go, come back tomorrow for the proofs of today's shoot, as for you miss...," he looked towards the blonde still clinging to Sasuke's shirtless form.

"Ayume, my name is Ayume," she said.

"Right, Miss Ayume, your manager called and said you have another shoot right after this one, so you best be on your way." Sasuke gave a sigh. _"So much for not going alone," _he thought.

Ayume smiled and left Sasuke's arms but not before giving him a wink. He checked her out as she walked away. He smirked and went to go change.

**(30 min later...)**

Sasuke came out wearing a black button down shirt and dark blue jeans. He made his way outside to his 599 GTO Ferrari. His phone began to ring, he noticed the ringer and gave an annoyed sigh.

"What is it now dobe?"

"Shut up you bastard, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party, everyone's going."

"Well since my plans for later on were ruined, sure, I guess."

"Great, Neji and I will get you later, I'm gonna ask Shikamaru if he wants to go. In the meantime, how about you try getting rid of that stick thats so far up you're ass teme, I'm sure it'll be more comfortable to walk without it, haha! Later!"

"Hn stupid Naruto," he said chuckling to himself. He drove all the way to his dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fire Leaf Cafe)<strong>

"Sakura, I need you to take the night shift tonight," said Anko. Anko was her boss, she was in charge of everyone in the cafe. She was a nice woman, and was in her senior year of college.

"But I have studying to do, I've got a major test, besides it's two weeks before finals Anko," Sakura protested.

"You know that I don't take no for an answer Sakura, you're taking the night shift, and that's it." Anko saw how stressed Sakura looked and gave a sigh. "Look, bring you're work with you here. If there aren't alot of customers, take a break, and study, you can even get stuff from the menu, just take the shift for tonight." She looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes. Sakura breathed out in defeat.

"Ok, but if you've got nothing left of food here, blame yourself, you let me." Anko gave a small smile and left handing Sakura the keys.

"Oh well, might as well have a snack." She grabbed a plate of sushi and vitamin water, taking her break.

**(Later that evening at the Cafe...)**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had just come from a party full of drunk girls and noisy music. As much fun as it had been, all four boys were tired and in need of some quiet time.

"Damn, teme those fans of yours can get really...whats the word,"Naruto began to think

"Annoying," said Shikamaru.

"Yeah that. Man Sasuke, I feel bad for you. Even our fans have a bit of control," said Naruto.

Yes all four boys had their fan clubs. Naruto Uzumaki is a model just like Sasuke, only he doesn't take it as seriously. His family name is well known since his father Minato Uzumaki runs along side the Uchiha's in business. His mother Kushina Uzumaki, the fair skinned red haired beauty, is one of the top designers in the world, and has business all over. Naruto is in his second year of college along with Sasuke and Shikamaru. He loves food, especially ramen. With his bright blonde hair and funny personallity, girls swoon at his boyish charms.

Shikamaru Nara is a genius with a 4.0 GPA. He's tied in for rank number one with another girl, but doesn't know who she is since clearly they run in different cliques. (A.N/ we all know who she is) His family is very wealthy and respected through out Japan. He has a thing for clouds and playing board games. The downside of this guy? He's lazy, and finds many things troublesome. He was offered a modeling position along side Naruto and Sasuke, but declined since he thinks modeling brings too much drama.

Neji Hyuga is a junior in college. His mysterious eyes draw the attention of most girls on campus. His family owns one of the biggest marketing companies in the nation. It comes 3rd to the Uchiha company. He's a serious young man, and takes things literally. Despite all the girls flinging themselves at his feet, his heart is already taken by Tenten Miyune. His friends make fun of him saying he's whipped. He doesn't admit it, but he's wrapped around her little finger.

All four boys rule the campus, and their reputation exceeds them. With Sasuke as leader of their group, girls everywhere fall for their spell.

"Hey I'm in the mood for something sweet, plus I wanna take the taste of beer out of my mouth," said Naruto.

"Dobe I don't think there's anything open right now on campus."

"Yeah there is, look." He pointed to the Fire Leaf Cafe. All four made their way to the small building.

* * *

><p>The front doors dinged, signaling that customers had come in. Sakura put down her books, and made her way to the counter. She stood two feet away from four handsome guys sitting at a table. Since she went to the same school, she knew very well who they were. Not that she was crushing on any of them, she knew better than to fall for a guy that uses girls, flirts with others, and breaks their heart.<p>

"Ugh might as well get this over with," she said grabbing her small notepad and making her way to the table. "Hi, can I get you anything?"

"Yea one coffee, black, two scones and four waters, oh and a small ramen too," said Naruto.

"Comming right up," she said.

As the pink haired girl left, the boys began talking amongst themselves.

"So Uchiha, have your new assistant flyers been answered yet," asked Neji.

"Yea, but they're all fan girls that want to get in my bed. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but I need an assistant that's serious to work for me. I can't have just anyone for the position."

"Hey I heard the job pays really good, too good for an assistant's job," said Shikamaru.

"Well being my assistant has it's privlages."

Naruto got up and grabbed one of the flyers off the cafe's bulletin board and sat back down.

"Damn teme, can I be you're assistant?"

"Read the requirements you idiot."

"Must be female..." Naruto gave Sasuke a look, and sighed.

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy making the ramen, and coffee. When she was done, she put all dishes on the tray to take over to her customers. It was kinda heavy, but she didn't think too much of it and made her way to the table. She began to lose herself in thought.

_"Ok I'll just serve these jerks, and my shift's over. Ugh I've gotta work on my finals essay, then do the laundry, and figure out how I'm gonna make extra money."_

So one moment she's thinking to herself, next thing, she's tripping over herself, and spilling all the contents of the tray on Sasuke Uchiha...the first word that came to her mind?

_"Crap.."_

Sasuke just sat there with coffee all over his pants, which was cooled off by the four glasses of water. Sakura was on her knees, and just sat there dumbfounded, thinking of a way to apologize. Naruto and and the others were laughing their butts off since it was only Sasuke who got caught in the mess. Naruto laughed so hard, he was rolling on the floor, and let go of the flyer, which coincidently landed on Sakura's damp head.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as he regained his composure. "Well, well, well, it looks as if you've made a mess of me and yourself," he said.

"I-I-I am so sorry, I can pay for your dry cleaning," she stammered and stood up, facing Sasuke who was now standing as well."

"Oh you will pay, just not with money," he said pulling her closer to face him", but with your body." She could feel his breath on her face. His cologne invaded her senses, making her blush.

"I-I-"

"Tell me, are you fast, responsible? Do you work well under pressure? Do you obey orders?" Sakura tried to process all he was asking.

"Y-yes, but what does that ha-"

"Good, very good." He smirked as he gently lifted the flyer off her head, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Boys, I think the position as my assistant has been filled..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my awesome readers!:D Well here I am again:) Well I've seen that this story has a couple of hits, I'm happy with how everything's going with my second fic(: I would like to say that my first fic is getting some great reviews, so if you haven't checked it out, go on my profile, and check out The Slave Girl . Sooo for now, here's chapter 2:D

* * *

><p><strong>(Sakura)<strong>

So I guess I should count down the events that led to my current predicament. One : A group of stuck up-conceded-ego centric- male drones come into the store, thus interrupting my study time. Two: said group of boys order food, which I make (I should've spit in their sparkling water) and gladly take to them. Three: I'm thinking to myself, all of a sudden I'm falling over spilling coffee, water, scones and hot soup on the one person who is labeled the hottest boy in KLU...Can my life get any worse?

"Boys, I think the position as my assistant has been filled"

Apperantly it can...

* * *

><p>(Normal)<p>

Sasuke had a smirk on his face as he eyed the girl's expression.

"Y-your assistant," she asked getting up. "Why? Just 'cause I spilled coffee on your 100 dollar pants?"

Sasuke gave another smirk.

"No, its for the fact that you spilled coffee on my 500 dollar pants, 400 dollar shirt, 90 dollar hair do, and humiliated me in front of my friends. I could care less about the clothes. But, mess with my rep," he said getting closer, "and I'll make sure you regret it." Sakura had the greatest urge to punch him in his pretty boy face.

"Tell me, whats your name," he asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Neji, who is this girl, I want to know everything there is about my new assistant."

Neji gave a smirk as he eyed the girl.

"She's Sakura Haruno. Top of her class, right above Shikamaru. She's the girl who got in by a scholarship. Her parents aren't too wealthy. I believe they run a small bakery."

"How do yo-"

"Neji's the eyes and ears of this school. He knows everything. Besides, the news of someone like you coming to a school like this is big, at least for us," said Sasuke.

"Someone like me?" She felt offended.

"Not rich. I guess a commoner in some sense."

"Commoner huh?" She really felt like punching him. "Well, too bad. I have no intention nor the time to be your "assistant". I have too much work and I hate being within 100 feet of jerks like you."

"Really? I also heard you're running low on money."

At that, Sakura froze.

"Have you taken the time to actually read one of these," asked Sasuke waving the flyer in her face.

Sakura read amount offered. She glared at him.

Sasuke smirked. "You start tomorrow. 5pm sharp. Oh, and wear something nice will you? I mean the whole nerdy look works for you, but I can't be seen with a dork like you in public." Sasuke gave a chuckle as he and his friends walked out the cafe.

Sakura glared. Oh how good it would feel to punch his pretty boy face.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke and the others)<p>

"Oi teme, you weren't serious about making her your assistant right? I mean she doesn't really fit with you."

" I was completely serious. A smart nerd like her is perfect for organizing my things and keeping track of my schedule. Besides, I'll be sure to make her job as difficult as possible." Sasuke reached his car, as well as the others.

"Careful Uchiha, she's top of our class, and from what I hear, has good connections with the dean."

"Don't worry Hyuuga, I won't do anything too bad." With that said, Sasuke drove off, leaving the other three to themselves.

* * *

><p>(Sakura)<p>

"That stupid pretty boy! Just who does he think he is? Making me his assistant! Pfft I'll make sure to spit in his coffee everyday...stupid jerk." Sakura kept mumbling to herself as she closed the cafe, on her way back to the dorm. "Well at least I got some study time in, I can at least get some rest tonight." She sighed letting her hair loose from her usual bun.

She took in the scenery. Midnight sky glittered with stars, the moon; huge and breathtaking, not a sound was heard to disturb the peace. Sakura sighed and gave a smile as she walked to her dorm.

Opening the door with her key, Sakura walked in, set her books down, and flopped in her bed...with out setting her alarm clock...

* * *

><p>(Sasuke)<p>

Sasuke parked in the garage of his two story private condo. Instead of going to sleep like the rest of the world, he changed into shorts and a muscle shirt and went to his fridge. "Nothing good." He grabbed a tomato from the shelf and a bottle of water.

"Stupid pinky," he said looking at his ruined clothing, "these were my best clothes." He smirked as he thought of her. "I hope you get a good sleep, you'll need it if you wanna keep up." He took a last bite of the tomato, and went to his room.

* * *

><p>(Sakura)<p>

Said girl was smiling in her sleep dreaming happily, when her phone went off. Opening her right eye, she saw it was a number she'd never seen before.

"Hello?"

"Oy pinky, its me, your boss." Sakura shot straight up from bed.

"Ugh what do you want."

"I'm just letting you know that I'm on my way to your dorm to get you. By the sound of it, I woke you up. Tsk, tsk, your off to a bad start pinky. Hurry up, i'll be there in ten minutes." Sakura looked at her clock...9:45...she overslept.

"WHAT? I OVERSLE-"

"Quit screaming pinky, get dressed already."

"Wait Sas-," the line went dead. "Oh how I dislike you pretty boy!"

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb trough her hair. She put her frames on, along with a blue t-shirt, khaki pants and white sandals. She put her hair up as usual and placed a white headband on her head. Taking one last look, she heard the honking of a car outside.

"Here I go...in the hands of a concieted jerk." She made her way down where she found hundreds of girls screaming and yelling.

"SASUKE-KUN"

"AHHHH OMG IT'S SASUKE'S CAR!"

"TAKE ME SASUKE!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura shook her head.

"_Jeez what is wrong with these girls_?"

Sasuke stepped out and greeted the fans.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm here for my assistant today, but I promise to comeback and take one of you on a special ride in the city with me." Girls screamed and fainted as Sasuke smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes. As she mad her way to Sasuke's car, she couldnt help but notice the gasps and glares that came her way.

"WHAT? YOU PICKED HER?"  
>"BUT SASUKE SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY, SHE'S A NERD!"<p>

Sakura couldn't help but be glare back. She ignored the comments and got in the car.

"Goodbye ladies, see you beauties soon," said Sasuke.

* * *

><p>(In the car)<p>

"Hn well, you look better, but still dorky."

"Oh be quiet you hot-headed jerk."

"Touchy, are we?"

Sakura glared, and looked out the window. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"So...what is it I'm supposed to do, now that I'm your assistant?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh just organize my files, keep my meetings and appointments up to date, recieve calls for me, ect."

"So in other words, I'm your secretary?"

"No, because you'll be on call whenever I need you to be, any time, anywhere any place, and you can't refuse me...pinky." He smirked as he saw Sakura glare.

"Ok first of all, I have school, I need to focus on that, second, I've got another job remeber? And third, whats with calling me pinky? Does my hair color amuse you?

"Hn, well _pinky_, as far as school goes, I'm sure you'll be able to manage. As for your other job, I could care less. You might as well quit it since you're working for me now. And I call you pinky because its fun to annoy you. Seriously, did you dye it? It's weird. Oh wait, it fits you and your nerdy personality, am I right _pinky_?

Oh how her fist was dying to collide with his face. The car ride was mostly silent after that. After what seemed like a long time, the car stopped infront of a large white building.

"Where are we?"

"This is my work place. I've got a shoot today." Sakura entered the silver double doors and her jaw dropped. It was beautiful. The floors were made of marble and everything was so modernized and clean. What amazed her more were the people. They all seemed to come out of an expensive magazine, all tall, beautiful and perfect.

"Wow." Sasuke smirked at her amuzment.

"You're a commoner remember? I guess it's normal for you to be impressed by this."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that commoner remark."

"Hn. Come on, I have to go to make-up and wardrobe." Sakura laughed.

"That didn't sound gay at all _pretty boy_." Sasuke glared.

"Oops did I hit a nerve?"

"Not at all_ pinky._" Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed. Sasuke led her to his office. She took a good look around. It was white and plain except for a large black sofa, glass coffee table and a large red carpet, plus a black desk.

"_Talk about boring atmosphere,_" she thought.

"All right well, I'm going to change. Stay here and don't do anything wreckless."

"Like?"

"Like let yourself be seen. I mean yeah you look better than you did last night with ramen on your head, but you still look like a dork." Sakura shot him a glare.

"If I recall it was you who had ramen on his hair, not me."

"Yea, but I made it look good." He smirked, knowing he'd won. "See you in a bit." Sakura sighed, feeling a headache begin to form.

"Might as well do something." She looked around and saw a couple of magazines on the table. She grabbed one and dat on he sofa. "Wow, these girl's legs just keep goin' and goin'. Don't these women eat anything?" She couldn't look anymore. "They're female versions of pretty boy...gross." She stood up and walked around.

" A diva like Sasuke would probably want water after his shoot. Might as well check if he's got anything." Sakura poked around and saw a mini fridge behind Sasuke's desk. She opened it and saw it had a few vitamin waters and lots of tomatoes. "I wonder if there's any plates." She dug around some more anf found a porcelain white dish. She cut up two tomatoes with a small knife she found and set them neatly on the plate along with a bottle of vitamin water. She looked at the dish and got an evil idea.

"_I did say I was gonna spit in his food..."_

She was about to open the bottle when Saskue came in. She turned and almost fell over blushing. There was Sasuke in a pair of loose fitting dark jeans, bare foot and shirtless, revealing his toned chest. His muscles glistened with water, his hair messy and ruffled. He noticed her staring.

"Hn, don't fall for me pinky." Sakura caught herself.

"Not even in your dreams pretty boy."

Sasuke smirked. He noticed the plate with the red fruit.

"Is that for me?"

"Oh yea, I'd figure you'd be wanting a snack or something."

"Hn, smart of you. Then again what I can I expect from the highest ranked student?"

Sakura smiled as he took a birte of the tomato.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Hn. Then again, the highest ranked student would have been smarter and cut up fresher tomatoes." Sakura just bit her lip from saying anything.

"I have to head back. While I'm gone, make yourself useful and organize my desk. Sort out the junk from the important stuff, all in alphabetical order. I expect it done when I come back." With that, Sasuke left, leaving the pinkette alone once more. Sakura walked over to his desk and opened his drawer. She fell back. The entire box was filled with loose papers, envelopes, opened mail both new and old, not to mention fan mail. He expected her to have this chaos organized by the time he got back. She cursed at his name.

"I hate you so much pretty boy..."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it! :D As always, please R&amp;R!<p>

-Lexi(:


	3. Chapter 3

Ok...hi c: Lol sorry for the long wait on this update, I've been kinda busy with school and stuff c: Plus, I got kinda lazy hehe...don't kill me :o Anyways, for those of you reading my other fic, "The Slave Girl," the next chapter should be out by next Thursday. Sooo for now, enjoy this next chapter of Vogue :D

* * *

><p>The week had been so hectic. From answering his phone calls to dealing with mobs of fan girls, the poor girl had been on call at all hours of the day, seven days a week. Not to mention, she still had school exams to worry about. She had just finished organizing Sasuke's office again, for the hundredth time.<p>

"For a handsome model, he can sure be a pig. Now that pretty boy's place is somewhat clean, what else can I do?" Sakura looked around, finding nothing entertaining. Sighing, she sat on the couch, and reached for her bag. She had brought along her homework for the week, to keep her busy. " Oh well, might as well do some reading.."

As she was about to open her text book, the door flew open, revealing a rather agitated Sasuke. She figured that today's shoot had some beach theme, since he had this cali-boy look to him. Along with Sasuke came a very clingy woman. No doubt that she was a beauty. The woman looked at least 5'7, long slender legs, petite waist, and long flowing midnight hair. She had bright blue eyes, thick black lashes and a flawless pale complexion. She wore mini denim shorts, a pale blue bikini top and a bit of makeup.

"I said go away Mao, the shoot is done!"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let me tag along with you! Come on, we both know I can show you a really good time." The girl pressed her chest against Sasuke's arm. Sakura thought she was about to gag. The girl was ignoring Sasuke's feelings considering how she pressed on. "But Sasuke, I miss you, I miss all of you." Sasuke was about to blow a vein. He was really getting annoyed.

Sakura wondered if she should relish in the fact that Sasuke was miserable. Finally, pretty boy was getting what he deserved! Ha! Serves him right for being such a hot headed jerk! She smirked, and Sasuke shot a glare in her direction. She quickly composed again, a miserable Sasuke, would only make her job more horrid. She thought of the evil ways he could torture her.

"_What if he makes me organize his desk again? Or what if he comes up with a way to humiliate me? Or worse! What if pretty boy makes me organize his laundry? No, uh-uh I'm not going anywhere near his underwear! This girl has to go, like, now!"_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ahem." Sakura stood in front of the woman, though from the angle she was standing at, she had to look up at her.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy with my Sasuke? Go away." Sasuke on the other hand was ready to explode.

"If you're done bothering my boss now, please leave. The shoot's over. Can't you see you're making him angry?" Sakura was trying to handle things calmly, like the mature adult she was.

"Look, nerd," Mao said pointing a manicured nail at Sakura's chest," I think you're the bother, I mean look at you, you're an eyesore! Ha! And what's with you're hair color? Did you have an accident at the salon? Seriously, go away."

Sakura on the other hand just stood there, as if unaffected by the girl's words.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Leave!"

"Ma'am, if you don't leave in the next 10 seconds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call security." Mao's eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening me? Do you know who I am little girl?"

"No, but I do know that you're getting on my boss's last nerve, and as his assistant, it's my job to make sure my boss is happy in his work environment." Sakura was standing with her arms crossed.

"Ha! Really? You're his assistant," she turned to Sasuke, " seriously, Sasu-kun, what were you thinking? I mean look at her, she's not even pretty..." Sakura inwardly flinched, but didn't show it. Sasuke on the other hand, saw something flash in her eyes for a second. That was the last straw.

"Mao, get out of my office before I call your agent and tell her to never schedule you with me again!" The girl's eye's widened.

"Really Sasuke? Is it because of her? Look at her, she's a dork, a loser! She doesn't deserve to be so close to you!" Sasuke shot her a glare, and she stopped talking.

"I want you out because you're getting on my last nerve. My assistant has nothing to do with this, so I suggest you leave, before I have you thrown out." Mao stood there, trying to say something, but Sasuke's glare wouldn't let her speak. She threw an unpleasant look at Sakura before storming out of the office. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sakura just turned around and went to get her things.

"I'm done for the day, I'll be heading back to the university now." She gave him a small smile and walked out the door.

"Sakura, wait." She stopped dead in her tracks. He called her by her name...

"Don't take what Mao told you personally. She's just another fan girl, one of those obsessive types and-, wait- what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing..." Sasuke smirked.

"You're not falling for me are you pinky?" Sakura glared. _"He just had to ruin it, didn't he?"_

"As if! Not even in your dreams pretty boy! I'd never fall for an arrogant ass like you! Plus, I could care less what that girl says about me, so if you're done, I'm leaving." Ignoring Sasuke's smirk, she walked off.

* * *

><p>Once more, Sakura walked down the streets back to her dorm, listening to her music, enjoying the sunset. When she reached her room, she put her books down and went to her desk, to finish her paper.<p>

_"... you're an eyesore!"_ Sakura closed her eyes,"_ look at her, she's not even pretty..."_

"Agh! What is wrong with me! Focus Sakura! Focus!" She laid her head on her desk, capturing her reflection in the mirror. She gave a dissapointed look at herself. Walking to the mirror, she took off her glasses.

"Stupid girl, you should be used to this by now..." She shed a few tears and forgot about her paper. She let herself fall on her bed, barley noticing the bit of water that fell from her closed eyes.

_Dream:_

_A small Sakura stood in the center of a circle, as children pointed at her. She was crying, as the children made fun of her._

_"Look at her big forehead! And what's with her hair? It's pink! Haha!" Sakura shed more tears. There was nobody to defend her._

_"Stop it, just leave me alone!" She tried to run away, but one of the boys grabbed her arm, making her fall on her face as the kids laughed harder._

_"I bet you could land a plane on her face!"_

_"You're all so mean! Sakura began to rub the tears and dirt out of her eyes._

_"Oh look! The little baby's crying! Go home stupid! You're not wanted here!"_

_"Yeah, you're too ugly to play with!" The children around her began to chant more mean things, and kicked dirt at her face, soiling her little pink dress._

_"Stop it, stop it! Mommy!"_

"Ah!" Sakura woke sweat covering her body. She felt sticky and gross. "It was just a dream." She gave a small smile. "Heh, nah...just a bad memory..." She looked at the clock, and saw she had time for a shower. Grabbing her towel and clothes, she headed for the baths.

She felt much better after getting cleaned. Wrapping her towel around herself, she walked to her room and looked at her clock.

"Hmm 8:30...just enough time for breakfast!" Smiling to herself, she put on white shorts and a pink blouse, leaving her hair in a bun.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was at the studio early for hair and makeup. Today's shoot was to model his mother's clothing line,<em> SHINOBI<em> for_ him_ and _KUNOICHI_ for_ her_. Mikoto had asked both her sons to model the men's clothing. She said she'd find another model for the females. But the Uchiha matriarch was picky...especially when it came to her models.

Mikoto eyed the women standing before her.

"Too skinny." She pointed to a girl with long blond hair. "Too short. Too Angelina Jolie," she stopped as she inspected all the models, "ok seriously, is there any model in here that is real? As in all natural? All I'm asking for is a decent girl. Am I reaching for the stars here?" She turned to her assistant.

"N-no ma'am, I'll see if there are any other girls on call!"

"Don't bother. They're all silicone filled fakes. Sasuke dear, I'm sorry, I-" Mikoto was interrupted.

"I know, I'm late, but I got caught in traffic! So don't blow up yet pretty boy!" Sakura came rushing through the doors. Immidiatley, Mikoto's eyes fell on her. She eye'd the girl's body and took in her features as she walked down the hall.

"Sasuke, who is this," asked his mom, eyeing the girl up and down. Her son gave a sigh.

"This mess right here is my assistant. She's new mother, I'll send her off right now."

"No ,no. There's no need for that dear," answering with haste. She went up to Sakura who stood still.

"What's your name girl?" Sakura was a bit taken back. The woman before her was gorgeous! Her black locks, flawless face, mesmerizing eyes. Yep, she was defiantly Sasuke's mother. She looked no older than twenty-five!

"M-me? I'm Sakura Haruno, ma'am." She began fidgeting with her clothes.

"You're perfect!"

" Huh?Excuse me?"

"Never mind." snapping her fingers, Mikoto's assistant came running. "Send this girl to hair and makeup, and bring her here when she's finished." Sasuke's eyes popped out of his head. Before she could protest, Sakura was rushed into a pair of large white double doors.

"Mother, you must be joking! She's got no experience! Besides, she's not really model material."

"Oh hush Sasuke. She's just a little diamond in the rough. Wait," she turned to face her son," are you doubting my skills as a designer Sasuke?" He just turned the other way, avoiding his mother's gaze.

"Hn. Whatever. If she screws up, remember, you chose her."

* * *

><p>"Hey wait a minute! What's going on here? Why am I being taken to makeup?" Mikoto's assistant was rushing her through doors and doors.<p>

"Hello Sakura-san, my name is Atsuko, I'm Uchiha-san's assistant. I am very sorry for the haste, but she told me to take you to hair and makeup." Sakura just stared as if the woman had spoken a different language.

"B-but why?"

"I'm not sure. Mrs. Uchiha is known for being spontaneous...this is probably one of her beauty schemes." Sakura figured it was pointless to argue, since Sasuke's mom had asked for this.

She entered a large room, with different vanities and beauty stations. Inside, were models getting dressed and prepped for photos.

"Please Sakura-san, follow me." She was led to a large prep area, where a beautiful looking man was waiting. Sakura almost fainted. The guy before her was so pretty! So perfect he was more lovely than a girl!

"Haku, this is Sakura. Mrs. Uchiha requested her to be beautified for today." Haku smiled at Sakura as he turned her around to get a good view.

"A budding flower are we? Don't worry love, with my expertise, we'll make you bloom like a moon flower." Sakura blushed. She didn't know what to say. She had never been complimented before.

"First of all, what's with those frames? You have such beautiful eyes. Don't hide them." He grabbed her glasses and chucked them in a near by trash can.

"W-wait, I need those!"

"No, you need contacts. Here take these. They're exactly your prescription."

"How do you know my-"

"Don't worry how I know. Now lets see," he eyed her head. "I love your hair color, it's beautiful, unique. Hmm, you have some split ends, but that's easy to fix. Ok, now that I know what to do with you, sit down and relax. " Sakura just let her self be seated, and let the guy work on her.

She felt her hair being cut away. Strands of pink fell from her head to her lap. She closed her eyes. _"What will I look like? Will I look like a boy? Or, worse than I was before? How much hair is he going to cut? Maybe this was a misake..."_

Haku looked at her and smiled, satisfied with the cut. He dove for a bowl of hair dye. It was gold with a little glitter. Her eyes widened.

"W-wait, you're not gonna make me a blonde are you?"

"Huh? Oh this? This is just to make your natural color pop out more. I would never mess with such a gorgeous natural color like yours." Haku took a brush and dipped it in the dye. The brush coated her roots all the way down to her tips. She felt wierd having her hair feel so heavy with paint. He dipped her back into the wash area and cleaned her hair.

Haku dried her hair out, and put a heat protecting spray. Grabbing his black straightener, he passed it down her hair, careful not to burn her. He took one last look at his work, smiling at his satisfaction.

"All done."

Sakura was turned to the mirror. She could barley recognize her reflection. But there she was, with straight layered hair, down to her mid back. She had side swept bangs, and her hair color looked more vibrant and pure. What took her breath were her eyes. They were beautiful and just made her look breath taking.

"Wow, I look...I look-"

"You look gorgeous. But we're still not done little flower. You've just begun to bloom." Haku picked up a facial brush. "Makeup time!" Sakura cringed.

* * *

><p>"Atsuko!" Mikoto was waiting in the photo area. Her assistant came running.<p>

"Yes ma'am?"

"Is the girl ready yet?"

"Her hair and makeup is done. All she needs to do is get dressed."

"Perfect."

Sasuke scoffed. Seriously, what was his mother thinking? He was dressed in a formal tux, with out the bow tie, the white shirt unbuttoned all the way to the navel.

"Mother, are you sure yo-"

"She's here!" His mother ran to the doorway.

"Honestly mother, how could you possibly thin-," He stopped speaking. Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Why did he stop speaking? This had never happened to him before. Sure, he had seen alot of pretty girls, but none of them had taken his ability to speak.

But before him, was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Sakura stod there, in hot pink high heels, in a strapless baby pink dress that stopped below her mid thigh. There were ruffles on the top pf the dress. Her legs seemed to go on for miles. They looked so soft and white, creamy. Then he saw it, and had a mental epiphany.

She had cleavage. Pinky had cleavage. Since when does pinky have cleavage? He gave a small blush when he realized he had been looking too long. A hot pink belt was wrapped around her tiny waist. On her hip was a perfectly manicured slender hand.

He looked above the neck. He was stunned. She was beautiful. Full pink lips, flushed cheeks, thick lashes. But what really took away his breath, were those eyes. Her bright green irises stood out against her pale moon complexion. Her lids were coated in pink eye shadow, and eyeliner. Her hair was slick back in a high pony tail, reaching down her back. A cherry blossom necklace fell on her neck, following the line on her collar bone. She was perfect.

"Oh my goodness Sakura! You're a goddess!" Mikoto held a full length mirror at her side. Sakura barley recognized the girl looking back. Sure, with her hair done and all she was beautiful. But seeing herself in makeup and dressed so nicely, made her heart leap at her beauty. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. This couldn't be her...yet, it was. Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke, say something!" Mikoto looked at her son. Sasuke almost forgot where he was. He looked at her and smirked.

"Well, you clean up nice, pinky." Sakura held her breath and smiled.

"I'll just take that as a compliment pretty boy." She gave him a smug smile. Mikoto clapped her hands.

"Ok now that we have a model, let's begin the shoot!"

* * *

><p>Soooo? Tell me what you think! :D R&amp;R!<p>

-Lexi :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this one :( Some of you know I got my laptop stolen, so it's been hard for me to update :/ I bought a new one though! But, I've also been working on my other fic as well, and I felt kinda guilty about not updating this one for over a year :/ Plus since I'll be entering college in a couple months I've been working on scholarships and financial aid. But i promise I will not procrastinate! As always thanks for following my story and enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>"Relax Sakura, you can do this! I mean, its just a photo shoot, Right? <em>Then again, a photo shoot that will be on billboards and magazines...<em>" Sakura kept mumbling to herself as she walked towards the double door trying to calm her scrambled mind. She was nervous. Was her make over good enough to be on the cover of a fashion magazine? What about her outfit? Sakura knew very well from reading magazines how Mikoto Uchiha was strict and harsh when it came to judging fashion. She always hand picked the very best models on her own. Mikoto Uchiha is a goddess in the world of fashion. She was respected by the top designers, and not to mention Kushina Uzumaki, another fashion queen, is her best friend.

_"Just take a deep breath and relax! You can do this!"_ She put her small hands against the doors to push them open. She saw Sasuke's composure stiffen as soon as he laid his eyes on her. Was he blushing? She took in his outfit. He looked like he was supposed to; like a model. She didn't even bat an eyelash to meet his gaze. Mainly because she thought of him as a shallow a-hole with a stick up his ass. She turned to Mikoto who was showering her with compliments.

She glanced at Sasuke from the corner if her eye. He still hadn't taken his eyes off her. Was this ass looking at her cleavage? Her right fist itched to collide with his pretty boy face for the up-teenth time. _"The nerve of this perverted duck butt!"_ A full length mirror was placed in front of her. A feeling of confidence washed over her as she took herself in.

Sakura had to admit it felt good looking this beautiful. A flawless face, professionally styled hair and makeup, killer curves and electrifying green eyes. She blushed when she realized she had been staring too long at herself. She heard Sasuke smirk behind her, causing a vein to throb in her forehead. Mikoto smiled with excitment.

"Okay, now that we have a model, let's begin the shoot!" Sasuke could have sworn he saw that devious look on his mother's face for a moment.

Mikoto led Sakura and Sasuke to a huge room with a bunch of cameras, makeup stations and a closet to switch outfits. Sakura began to get nervous. A lot of eyes were on her, some were girls whispering.

_"Who's she?_

_"Is she foreign? Did Mikoto discover her?"_

_"She's beautiful!"_

_"Her hair looks so exotic!"_

_"Are you kidding? I bet it's fake!"_

_"Why does she get to pose with Sasuke-kun?!"_

Sakura felt herself want to be insecure, walk away even, but no. She put on her game face. Her eyes sharpened and she held herself up with confidence! They stopped at a wall with a huge white back drop. Sasuke walked forward, knowing what to do and where to stand.

"Of course he would know," Sakura huffed. She tried ignoring the envious glares behind her.

Sakura felt two hands on her shoulders squeeze her tight. Mikoto gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of you." More whispers and glares were going around the room, making Sakura tense.

"Ms. Uchiha, are you sure about this? I'm sure there are plenty of others willing to take my place, ones that know what to do..." Despite her facade of confidence, there was part of her that wanted to go back to her original dorky look. Mikoto gave her a small smile.

"Sakura, you're gorgeous. But not only that, there's something about you that makes you stand out from the rest of these plastic women around you. I can't quit put my finger on what it is, but you have something that most of these women lack. That's why I chose you. Unless you're doubting my skills as a designer? Sakura gulped and shook her head. "Very good. Now, go to Sasuke, and stand next to him, the camera man will tell you what to do next." Sakura nodded, walking over to the smirking male.

"Hn, don't be nervous pinky." He whispered so closely in her ear, his warm breath tickling the shell. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was really tempted to dig her heel in his foot or something." I have to admit, you _almost_ took my breath away when you came in," he teasingly traced her jaw line with his index finger. She slapped his hand away.

"Really? Funny, I _almost _puked at the sight of you _duck butt._" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What did you call me?" Both heard the gasps of models around them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't like duck butt? Would you prefer pretty boy instead?" Sasuke glared harder. This woman was impossible to get along with! He basically told her she looked beautiful, but no! She just had to take it in the offensive! He gave an inward sigh. Pinky did look different. Annoyingly different. She just looked as though this was the way she was supposed to be. He was pretty sure she looked even more stunning with out makeup and all this.

He pictured a smiling Sakura in daisy duke shorts, loose wavy hair and a big bright smile on her face. A natural Sakura.

"Ummm, Sasuke? Hello?" Sakura was waving her hand in front of his face. Sasuke snapped out of it and gave her a glare. An akward cough was heard behind them from the photographer.

"Ahem, you two ready?" The man was holding a very expensive looking camera which could only mean he was the photographer. The man was blond and tall. His side swept bangs covered one of his blue eyes. He put down the camera and walked over to the two, examining them. "Ms. Uchiha, you want these two models here for your clothing line, am I correct?" He looked at Sakura up and down, studying her.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"If I may make a small suggestion..." Mikoto raised her brow. Not a good sign. "I would love to take a photo of your female model here in one of your exquisite ball gowns. She's so...so...I can't even find the correct word to describe her natural beauty!"Models were gaping in disbelief. He wanted_ her_?! Sakura's breath left for a moment. She was beautiful in this professional's eyes?"

"Those gowns aren't on sale yet, they haven't even been announced. I haven't even thought of a name. I was planning to introduce my new line at next months runway."

"Ms. Uchiha, this woman is perfect to wear your gowns! I refuse to take any other model!" The women in the room began to give her envious glares. Mikoto smiled.

"Your skill at choosing the perfect models never fails does it, Deidara?" The man smiled. "We'll discuss this later. For now, have them photographed to introduce _shinobi_ and _kunoichi_. I leave them in your capable hands" Deidara turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Alright, I'm gonna try out a couple of poses, yeah?" He walked over to Sasuke, and had him stuff his hands in his pockets and lean against a wall prop. He stepped back, checking the pose. Sakura was just standing there, not sure what to do. Deidara put his hand on his chin and snapped his fingers. He grabbed Sakura by the arm leading her to Sasuke. "Sasuke, switch places with her."

"Huh?"

"I want Sakura against the wall." He placed Sakura against the wall prop and had her pony tail fall over her right shoulder. She felt a bit akward and stiff, which Deidara noticed. "Little flower, relax. Calm yourself. From what I was told, this is your first photo shoot, right?" Sakura nodded. "Release the tension. Melt." Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her stiffness disappeared and her pose looked more natural.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth in the air. Seeing Sakura meld with the pose made her look...diffrerent.

"Sasuke, hover over Sakura."

"What?! No! He can't!"

"Why HER?!"

"She's not even a real model!" The cries of envious models echoed in the room. Deidara sighed and asked for the room to be cleared of the jealous women.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura felt the tension in her muscles come back. Sasuke sighed. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Honestly, you're annoying. Pinky, we're just posing, don't freak out." She took a deep breath. She caught the scent of his cologne. The musky pine scent invaded her senses. She felt like melting with the scent. "That's it, relax," he said in a soft whisper. Deidara held his chin in amusement. He had seen their earlier spat. From the looks of it, she couldn't stand him and vice versa. But looking at them now, one would think there was some sort of chemistry. He could see their gazes were locked. There was definitely_ something. _Maybe he could give that something a bit of a push? Mikoto wouldn't mind...he gave a wicked smirk.

"Alright, Sasuke, I want you to pin her arms above her head with your right arm, and place your left hand on her waist." Sasuke easily took both of her petite hands in one of his above her head. Sakura felt her heart beat increase, and her lids fall heavy. She felt the weight of his hand fall on her waist. His hand was a little under her breast. The skin of her arm and hands felt like liquid satin. Then he made eye contact.

He was caught in her shades of green. Those eyes, so mesmerizing he couldn't look away. What was wrong with him? Pinky was a dork, a geek, the person he could poke fun at! And yet, the woman standing before him was the embodiment of a pure blooming cherry blossom. Her eyes, pink pouty lips. Everything about this woman was calling him. The way she looked in that dress was screwing with his head.

"Okay, now to set the tone of the photo. The line of shinobi and kunoichi is one with passion, sex appeal and desire. I want both of you to look like you desire one another. Look like you're thirsty, hungry for the person in front of you. Understand?" Sasuke and Sakura said nothing. Flashes from the camera went off as the pictures were taken. She was lost in his scent, his eyes, lost in the flashes of white.

"Perfect. Awesome. Yes, yes,yes! Give me more, more allure!" Deidara was going nuts with his camera. _"Never in my whole career have I seen such a pair that click as well as them..."_

"Okay, I'm gonna make a slight change. Sasuke, dip your head to her neck at a bit of an angle, but keep it so that the camera can see your eye... You know what, kiss her neck, but look here. Sakura turn your head over here, yeah?" He walked over to Sakura to help her. He angled her chin and put her right arm over her head to make it look as if she were hugging the edge of the wall. "Perfect, don't move."

Sakura felt Sasuke dip his head, his lips lightly making contact with her neck. Deidara watched the entire thing unfold. He saw how he breathed in her perfume, and how his arm slid lower from her waist to her hip bone. He saw her lips part, giving a glimpse of her teeth. _"The "sexy" smile..."_ Sakura's eyes were the darkest most exotic shade of green. She was enjoying this. Sasuke's hand gripped at her hip bone. By the looks of it so was he. Deidara smiled and began to take a hundred photos.

_"What's wrong with me...why does it feel so hot."_ Bright flashes and the sound of a camera shot echoed._"Why do his touches feel amplified..."_ She could feel his breath on her neck. His hand was holding her tight as she looked at the camera. She tried to clear her mind, to think straight. This was Sasuke Uchiha, the shallow egotistic duck butt! She hated his manner of thinking and acting and yet...and yet she was somehow drawn. Maybe it was his cologne. Maybe it was the lighting or flashing of the camera. Or maybe it was the way his unbuttoned shirt made his chest slightly touch hers.

Sasuke couldn't take it. The woman beneath him was beyond words. He pictured her perfect lips, his own ached to brush against hers. She felt his mead move. He grabbed her chin, making him face her. He inched his face closer...and closer...and-

"Alrighty then, we are done!" As if snapped back to reality, Sakura blinked her eyes and quickly got out from underneath Sasuke. Her heart was pounding with anxiety at what she had almost done. She felt her vision was clouded by a bunch of spots. She looked to Deidara who was smiling to his camera.

"Well little flower, this was fun. I hope this isn't the last time I get to work with you, yeah?" He gave her a wink before he walked off to process the photos.

Sakura brought her hand to her lips. She looked back at Sasuke, but he was already gone. For some reason, she felt her left eye let a tear fall.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" He slammed his fists against the wall. "What the fuck did I almost do back there?" He took several breaths to calm himself. He turned around to slide his back against the wall. "I almost kissed her, that's what." The way his voice came out made it seem as if it was a sin to kiss her. Something unforgiving.<p>

"Stupid pinky...you're not supposed to be like_ that_. You're not supposed to make me do things like_ that_...not to _you._" In the time that Sakura had been working for him, Sasuke knew she was off limits. Sure, he enjoyed pushing her buttons, but he would never try anything on her. Sakura was too smart, too good. Pure. No. Never again. Never again would he lose himself like that. Not with her.

He still remembered that look in her eye. It was a brief look, but it flashed a hint of pain. What Mao had told her about being ugly got to her for a brief moment. He didn't know why, but something caused him to defend her for just a split second. He had to forget what happened today. Erase it, delete it, clear the history. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a long sigh.

"Her skin...her eyes. How the hell am I supposed to forget that..." This woman is definitely annoying.

* * *

><p>Well that concludes chapter 4! I promise the next chapter is already in the works c: I was very picky about how to start off their "spark". I wanted to introduce their romance in a sexy unexpected way, I hope I did with this chapter. Okay, so Sasuke and Sakura let loose a bit of their chemistry! Lol wonder what will happen next ;) till then!<p>

-Lexi


End file.
